


Murphy's Cops Law #33

by Python07



Series: Murphy's Cops Laws [30]
Category: Fringe
Genre: Gen, Walter is adorable.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 09:49:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3285875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Python07/pseuds/Python07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Small fic base on Murphy's Cops Law #33: Swiderski’s Law: Every thorough investigation leads to confusion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Murphy's Cops Law #33

Peter could hear the fast pace instrumental music clearly from down the hall. He walked into the lab. “Hey Walter,” he called. “Can we turn it down?”

Walter didn’t appear to hear. He stood in front of a dry erase board. He waved a blue marker as if conducting.

Peter turned the music down but not off. He went to stand beside Walter. “Walter,” he tried again.

Walter’s eyes were half closed. He hummed along with the music.

Peter put a gentle hand on Walter’s shoulder. “Walter,” he said louder.

“Shh,” Walter hissed. “This is the good part.” Oliver Reed’s rich voice filled the room and his lips moved along with the words. “The colosseum. Oh, you should see the colosseum, Spaniard. 50,000 Romans watching every movement of your sword, willing it to make that killer blow. The silence before you strike and the noise afterwards. It rises, rises up like a storm, as if you were the thunder god himself.”

Peter rolled his eyes but one corner of his mouth quirked up. “I’m glad you enjoyed the movie,” he interrupted. He squeezed Walter’s shoulder and nodded towards the complex equation on the board (one that even left him without a clue). “You’re supposed to be working.”

Walter straightened up and stuck his bottom lip out. “I am. The music helps me think. You know that.”

“Well, are you any closer to making sense of this?” Peter pointed to what was left of the body on Walter’s exam table. “Or that.”

Walter clicked his tongue between his teeth. “Poor fellow. And yes, I’m closer.”

“I could use some good news,” Olivia announced, striding in.

“It’s still a mystery. It’s utterly fascinating,” Walter gushed.

Peter frowned. “I thought you said you were closer.”

A woman singing in a foreign language caught Olivia’s attention. “What are you listening to?”

“More Music from the Motion Picture Gladiator. Music by Hans Zimmer and Lisa Gerrard. This is Rome is the Light. Track 8,” Walter answered her and then switched his attention back to Peter. “I am,” he maintained. “But it’s still confusing.”

Peter opened his mouth and shut it again. He looked helplessly at Olivia. He threw his hands up in exasperation.

Walter waved him away. “Swiderski’s Law, Peter.”

“What’s that?”

“Every thorough investigation leads to confusion,” Walter said as if Peter should’ve known.

Before Peter or Olivia could reply, Astrid came in. “Walter, I have your skittles.”

Walter grinned. “Excellent!” He shooed Peter away. “I only need a bit more time and then everything will be clear.”

“Clear in its confusion,” Peter said sarcastically.

“Exactly. Now you understand,” Walter said earnestly and slapped Peter on the back. Then he ran to Astrid for the bag of candy. He peered at it and frowned. “What kind are these?”

Olivia’s phone vibrated. She checked it. “Broyles has an address for us.”

Astrid smiled. “Wild Berry skittles. They’re good. I promise.”

Walter looked at the bag suspiciously for a moment longer before shrugging. “Very well, my dear,” he said cheerfully. “I’ll try them.”

Olivia covered her mouth to hide her smile. “Peter, we should go.”

Peter nodded. He took Walter by the shoulders and held his gaze. “You call us when you have something.”

“Oh, I will. I will,” Walter answered impatiently. 

Olivia waited for Peter and they walked out together. “When did you show him Gladiator?” she asked quietly in amusement.

Peter let out a put upon sigh. “Wednesday and he’s wanted to watch it every night since.”

“That’s only three days.”

“Yeah. Yeah,” Peter grumbled.

Olivia laughed. “Poor baby. It could always be worse. At least Gladiator is a good movie.”


End file.
